I gave him my number
by LyzabethSay
Summary: A little cop joke pulled on an innocent member of the public - Made quite quickly with inspiration from FML - FA


**I gave him my number**

**Summery:**A little cop joke pulled on an innocent member of the public (FA)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY.

**A/N: **I something really similar on and, for some strange reason, I thought it would be really funny to make a Don and Jess story out of it. Beware – this is going to be REALLY short!

--------

Having worked a double for the last few days Don and Jess were happy to finally get a night off together. In the city that never sleeps, there seemed to be more murders that week than they'd ever imagine. Running up and down the precinct, driving to and from the crime lab and trailing a lead that ended up cold they'd finally caught their notorious killer. Though sent home early that afternoon, they began to feel the claustrophobia of the small apartment. So, as the sun began to set in the Western sky they made their way to the opposite side of the town to a bar Jess once knew. Knowing there wasn't going to be any cops there, they casually walked in and order.

The bar was small and secluded, locked away in a back alley way - away from the busy streets. Inside there were old pensioners and a couple of mystical teens and defiantly no one they knew. It was a change from going to Sullivan's or the one around the corner from Don's apartment because they were simply getting to familiar. Always the same faces at the bar because anyone new would be warned it was a cop watering hole by the residents. Always the same drinks from the same barman who knew everything about them from the hometown to their birthday to their least favourite drink. The jukebox always played the same songs. The TV was always switched to sitcoms. For once they crave to be somewhere where no one knew them, where no one quietly spoke incase they over heard, where no one attempted to smile casually whilst looking down to check the presents of their off duty weapons.

Don sat on the bar stool, leaning against the wooden top, sipping his cold beer; having been annoyed by the sour taste of Irish Coffee he'd switched to something a little more appetizing to his tastes. Playing on a weather worn TV, sitting at the top of the liquor cabinet behind the bar, he patiently watched a rerun of the recent Ranger's game. Jess had excused herself to the bathroom but took longer than expected. Scanning his eyes around the bar he noticed Jess leaning over and old rusted jukebox. They'd been there for around an hour already watching people walk in, order, then walk out again; no one really worth watching or gossiping upon until a small group of neatly dressed, yuppie, businessmen strolled in and took a seat at the back of the bar.

Studying Jess carefully he watched as her hair shifted from side to side as she flipped through the long album list trying to find something that suited her late Friday night mood. For as long as he'd known her, he always knew her as a picky song listener; someone who wasn't satisfied by the radio and had a bunch of personal CD in the bottom draw of her desk incase the occasion to use them arouse.

As her slender body shifted slightly, Don watched as one of the stockier businessmen rose from his seat and walked up to Jess. Lightly grabbing her around the waist, Don watched as he mumbled something into her ear. He stayed calm and poised and didn't more from his seat, simply watching and monitoring Jess's every move. She was old enough to fend for herself - she was a cop for Goodness sake, what could she not handle?

Turning to face her intruded, Don watched as Jess mumbled something in return into his ear. He smiled for a moment but it was soon wiped off his face as she pushed him away and strode back to Don. Taking her seat next to him she reached out for her bottle and continued drinking like there had been no interruption.

'What was that?' Don asked politely.

'Oh, just some ass that wanted my number.'

'Ah,' Don nodded, shrugging it off casually. There was a moments silence between them. Only the quiet sounds of beer bottles touching the table and the slight shift in Don's position caused a noise.

'Did you give him your number?' he finally asked.

'Yeah,' Jess turned to nodding at Don. Her eyes sparkling brightly like it normally did when she kept a secret or was telling a lie. 'I told him it was really easy number to remember.'

'Oh,' Don replied but before he could say more she cut in.

'I told him it was 911.'

--------

**A/N: **Okay, that sounded funnier in my head. But the FML one was REALLY lame. I shall explain it. "Some girl and a fireman get chatting and she jokingly asks if she could have his number incase she ever needed saving. He wrote 911 on a piece of paper." It's funny!... No, wait scratch that. IT'S LAME! But it's good. Anyways, something to pass the time XP


End file.
